kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fubuki
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip27 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとうございます、司令官！今年ももーっともーっとがんばりますね！ |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! I'll work even harder this year! |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |NewYear2015_Clip = |Valentine2015 = あの、司令官、これ、受けとてください！ち、ちがいます！チョコレットです！ |Valentine2015_EN = Um, Commander, this, please accept it! N-no! It's chocolate! |Valentine2015_Note = |Valentine2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 司令官、今日は私たちにとって特別な日ですね。ご一緒できて幸せです、はい！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, today is an important day to us! I'm happy that you were together with us, yes! |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015 = 今日も雨ですね。梅雨ですから仕方ないですね、雨。そうだ、訓練しましょう！うん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね。 |RainySeason2015_EN = It's raining today, too. I guess it can't be helped since it's the rainy season. Right, let's do some training! Yeah! Hm? The Shiratsuyu-class girls seem to be happy. |RainySeason2015_Note = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015 = 特型駆逐艦、集合！夏の演習を始めます！二隻一組になって。あ…はっ、そうだ！私と組もう！ね？ |MidSummer2015_EN = Gather up, Special Type Destroyers! We'll begin our Summer Training! Pair up. Ah... Oh, right! You'll pair with me! Okay? |MidSummer2015_Note = Currently, there are total of 16 Special Type Destroyers implemented in Kancolle (6 Fubuki class, 6 Ayanami Class and 4 Akatsuki Class). Discounting Fubuki, there would be an odd number of girls left. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015 = え？司令官、新年の初詣ですか？あ、ごめんなさい、この後間宮さんの所に、年越しそばの仕込みの手伝いに行くんです。よかったら食べに来て下さい、大盛りにします。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Eh? Commander, going to visit the shrine? Ah, excuse me, I'm going to help Mamiya-san prepare the Toshikoshi Soba later at her place. If you'd like, please come eat. I will give you a large serving. |EndofYear2015_Note = |EndofYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとうございます、司令官！羽根つきしましょう。負けたら顔に墨でバッテンですから。私？負けません！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Commander! Let's play wikipedia:Hanetsuki Japanese Badminton. The one who will lose will get X drawn on the face with ink. I won't lose! |NewYear2016_Note = Secretary 2 |NewYear2016_Clip = }} Character Appearance * Artist: Shibafu (しばふ) * She wears a serafuku with short sleeves, shared with most of Fubuki class, save Murakumo. Personality * Seiyuu: Uesaka Sumire (上坂すみれ) Notes * One of five starter kanmusu. * Received Kai Ni on January 9th, 2015. ** Nearly coincided with the start of the Anime, which began on January 8th, 2015. Appearances in Derivative Works * A main character in Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! ** A tsukkomi. * A main character in the Anime adaptation. ** Fubuki's art was standardized. ** Fubuki is illustrated in the first eyecatch. ** Fubuki is characterized as excessively focused upon being useful & being part of the same fleet as Akagi. Trivia * At the Beginning of WW2, she was under the orders of Sendai along with Fubuki-class mod.1 and 2 (all but the Akatsuki class) * Fubuki means "blizzard" or "snowstorm". ** That name was first carried by the sixth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Harusame class in 1903. * When introduced, the Fubuki class (Special Type I) were among the most powerful destroyers in the world. ** Some sources, due to design lineage, have the Ayanami class (Special Type II) & Akatsuki class (Special Type III) as a part of the Fubuki class. * Sunk in the ''Battle of Cape Esperance'' on October 11th, 1942, by cannon-fire from USS San Francisco and USS Boise. * She was originally the main heroine of the game, but has only gotten a main character role in the Anime and 4Koma. * According to the official setting, Fubuki admires Fusou and Yamashiro. Quests * Composition: A47. * Sortie (Clearance): B35 & B36. See Also * View 's CG * List of Destroyers * Tabular Record of Movement on * Wikipedia entry on Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ship with hourly notification